


May Your Days be Long and Your Hardships Few

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Amputation, Canon Disabled Character, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury Recovery, Loss of Limbs, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death, Permanent Injury, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SO, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, anduin is trans but it's not mentioned, but i also want him to be happy w his dad n his weird gay uncle, i'm mean to anduin, if u consider chonic pain a disability which. it Is, leave me alone i have emotions, rated teen fr suicide mentions h, that part uh. isn't canon tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: "I don't want to die, but I'm not sure how to live."-Recovery is a process. But it has to start somewhere.





	May Your Days be Long and Your Hardships Few

"Is that the prince?"

"He looks terrible."

Anduin knew they thought he couldn't hear them. He also knew that he looked terrible.

"Poor kid."

"I feel sorry for the boy."

Anduin knew they meant well, and he appreciated their concern. He really did. But they were acting as though he were  _dying_. He appreciated that less.

"I thought he was a priest? How did he get hurt so badly?"

Now that was just ignorance.

"My brother lost an arm in the riots. I can only imagine how he feels."

He didn't need to be reminded of the revolt that cost him his mother.

He locked himself in his room. At least then he wouldn't have to hear them. Or their  _commentary_.

Levitate quickly became his favourite spell.

It saved his life a couple of times.

"Anduin,  _talk to me_."

He burned his notes with holy fire.

"I'm going out," he announced one afternoon.

"Follow him," Varian told one of the rogues.

They watched from the shadows and the brush as he floated through the graveyard. They crouched behind a headstone, and he sat on his mother's grave.

"I don't know what to do," he said. He ran his fingers across the plaque, muttering the words to himself. He already knew them by heart.

"I feel defeated," he confessed to his mother. "Broken." He sighed. "I don't want to give up, but . . . it's all I have the energy to do." He adjusted himself, restless. "I'm in constant pain. The herbs and spells help some, but Velen says I probably won't ever be truly rid of it. And I can't tell Father. He already worries so much about me. To share this with him would only add to that."

The rogue listened carefully.

"I'm terrified. But it's . . . dull. I know that this fear should be stronger. I don't-" His voice broke.

"I don't want to die, but I'm not sure how to live."

The two of them stayed there until evening. Anduin stared up at the stars and seemed to simply take it in. His spirit grew a little stronger. He kissed the cold stone, told his mother goodnight, and went home, shadowed by the rogue.

They only told Varian part of the truth.

Velen and Mekkatorque were there the next day, late into the afternoon, and they stayed up late into the night with Varian. They brought their plans to the Mage District and showed them to anyone who might be able to help.

Velen took the plans with him to the Exodar. They were carefully executed, helped along by O'ros.

"Andy. I've got something I think you'll like."

Anduin, too tired to cast the simple levitation charm, was easily carried by his father. Velen waited for them at Tiffin's grave.

"What's going on?"

"We made you something."

Velen pulled a bundle from his bag and rested it on the tomb. It clinked softly, like the stones that make up a naaru. Anduin carefully unwrapped it.

"A leg?"

"For you."

"So you can walk again."

There were tears in the prince's eyes.

"Thank you."

This time, Tiffin helped her son learn to walk.


End file.
